


Bite the Bullet

by Tean



Series: Bullet Series [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied Violence, M/M, POV:Second, experimental piece
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why'd you keep that scar, mister?"</p><p>Or:He came with knives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite the Bullet

Bite the Bullet

 

I come with knives

And agony

To love you 

 

他的右侧脸看起来很完美，你想道，阴影顺着眉峰上挑成三角形尖，余下的柔顺贴着高颧骨下的凹陷。

“加满，”他抬头，用手指将杯子推给你。

走过去倒酒时你尽量克制自己不去盯着他的左半脸看。

他的左侧脸完全被毁，你偷瞄，那道可怕伤疤显出病态新鲜的粉，从额头斜过眼眶，无疑剜去了他的左眼，不满足般一直冲刺到衣领后。

什么样的人能对另一个人做出这样可怕的事来？

你反应过来后才发现自己已经盯着对方太长时间，使得他饶有兴趣的回望起你来。他余剩的好眼在酒吧昏暗霓虹下层叠着浓郁的黑褐色，浓缩版的冰冷暴雨与吞噬暗夜。你打了个寒颤，迅速别开目光。

“你可以问的，”他啜了一口杯子里的波本，音调因此荡开为模糊的波纹，“我不介意。”

“呃，”你紧抓着手里的菜单，仿佛那是将你固定的船锚，无数个问题在你脑海里奔腾，你只来得及抓住其中最重要的一个：“你为什么留下了这道伤疤？”

“我来自一个不一样世界，”他考虑了几秒后回答，嘴唇抿成毫无意义的弧度，“在某种程度上……人们喜欢伤疤。至少我喜欢。”

“所以它是你自己弄的？”

“什么？不不不，”现在他嘴唇上的弧度撇去了虚无外衣，变得诚实而残酷，“这是他的——这是另一个人弄的。”

“他是谁？”你甚至没等他说完就追问，显得太急促也太无礼，于是慌忙打了个别在意的手势。恰好吧台的另一端有位星联学院的红衣学员招呼你来杯根汁汽水，你抓住救台的机会转身到复制机里匆匆弄出这多泡的饮料，走向相反方向端给学员，她大笑着跟你说谢谢后回头去找自己的朋友。

而当你回头时，那个男人已经不见了。他留下了信用点，但不知为何你的机器无法识别。

 

你没想到自己第二天又见到了那个男人，你发誓自己没有在看到他走进来时撞到桌角。因为这次他身边跟着一个金发蓝眼的男性人类，一个格格不入的男性瓦肯，以及一个爱尔兰人。没错，爱尔兰人是要单独列出来的，再加上俄罗斯人，他们喝起酒来跟呼吸一样顺畅，醉酒后则跟克林贡没什么两样。

事实证明那是个苏格兰人。

事实证明那不是那个男人。这个男人左边脸完好，这个男人没有令人害怕的微笑，这个男人看上去就跟每一个穿着他们可笑制服的星联官员没有两样——道德的楷模，准则的标杆，布拉布拉布。

宇宙自有其奇妙之处，你这么想，给这桌人上饮品时男人对你点头致意，他的眼睛除了翠绿生机之外别无深意。

 

第三天，左边脸被毁的男人坐在了他前次的老位子。你只是蹲到吧台底下去捡一只杯子的功夫他就那么凭空出现了。但你一点也不惊讶。你甚至有点惊讶于自己的不惊讶。他看上去有些精疲力竭，蹙起的眉头都要连在一起。

“老样子，”他说。

“当然，”你回答，“马上来。”

你将饮料递给他时犹豫着要不要追问他那个没有被回答的问题。那个行凶的人——按人称推断是个男人——是谁，又为什么这样做？

最重要的是，他喜欢那样可怕的伤疤？

“我背叛了他，他背叛了我，这就是结果，如果你要问的话。”男人开口，波本琥珀色的液体沾湿他的上唇和一小块没挂净的胡茬，“这也是为什么我来到了这。”

“你说的那个人……他有没有因此入狱？或起码，你知道，补偿你？”

“入狱？补偿我？”男人挑高一侧的眉毛，胸膛起伏像是将无音笑声压碎，端着酒杯的手倒是纹丝未动，“入狱当然不会，不过你可以把我在他身上留下的东西算做补偿。”

“这是你们人类的什么契约吗？背叛对方后要在对方身上留下伤疤？”

这意外让男人沉默了。他呷着酒精，迷失在自己的回忆幽径上。你想象着那个情景，脚下是三缄其口的土地，头上是阴郁潮湿的红杉树顶，一个旅人走在他的生命之河岸边，试图捞起在月光下闪烁银色的鱼尾记忆。

你就应该去当个诗人的，而不是什么酒吧招待。

就在男人的饮料见底，他还没有任何开口之意时，你打算让这件事过去了。你没有什么特别强迫的好奇心，你的老主顾们多是欣赏你如影陪伴的孤客或死物。

“是。”男人将空酒杯推给你，指甲里有碎末血色，“这是无论发生什么我们依然属于对方的标志。”

啊，这些人形生物。总是执着于复杂没用的交配仪式。你摇摇头，把那只裂纹的酒杯放回复制机内消解。

 

在遇到那位伤疤先生——你现在已经给他取好了昵称——的第四天，自有其奇妙之处的宇宙跟所有人都开了一个小玩笑。当伤疤先生坐在他的老位子喝着他老样子的波本时，无疤先生和他金发蓝眼的友人一起走了进来。

他们似乎在争论什么，无疤先生摆出一副“真不敢相信我居然在听你讲话”的姿态，双手抱胸，重心偏侧，鼻梁皱缩，努力抑制着白眼加叹息组合。金发蓝眼毫无退缩，反而凑近了一步环住对方的肩膀，半拖半搂将无疤先生拖到了正对着吧台的小桌前。

你走过去，端着餐盘和菜单，1/7的脑袋用来留意吧台前的背影，1/2用来略过多元宇宙学的基本假设，当一个个体与它的副本相遇时会发生什么来着？

什么来着？

伤疤先生的脊背如此笔直，你那1/7的脑袋执意打断你的思路，迫使你去注意和观察，迫使你去探究和追问伤疤先生的自相矛盾——那种笔直仿佛任何重压都能无法将其粉碎，也仿佛只要一次触碰就能将它弯折。

无疤先生和金发蓝眼在一番讨论后要了两杯凉啤和一些小吃，你点点头，回伤疤先生身前的复制机前下单。

“如此年轻。”你听见伤疤先生自语，本在杯口环圈的左手绕到耳后，让分梳整齐的刘海滑落，遮住面孔。

“你也很年轻，先生。”你接话，没有问他为何感叹，只是给他添了酒：“这杯免费。”

他望你，光以黄金分割的精致映着鼻尖弧线。那只好眼，暴雨骤停，浓雾渐散，看向你的目光不再像深海潜伏的捕者试探猎物。

这变幻缓慢，但清晰。尽管没有显露出任何初晴的迹象，也没有揭示任何真相的踪迹。

“谢谢你，”他说，字词生涩，音节锈苦，一台吱嘎作响的答复机在多年后的重新启动时努力调校程序，“我想我现在需要一个不这么显眼的位置喝酒了。”

“西北角的小桌，”你伸手指，“在那里可以观察到整个酒吧的人。”

伤疤先生对你点头，唇边是一个细小到更像是肌肉无意识颤抖的上翘。

但你们都知道它意味着什么。

当伤疤先生走到无疤先生身边时，你想看到了时间与空间交汇在了那一点，组合成完美的数学图形。你看到了你们这些在线性时间里生活的生物有多么可悲。你看到了宇宙空间的活体切片像花苞一样展开随后凋谢。

他们擦肩而过。

你的幻觉收缩。

正常世界里那个瓦肯男性带着一位你没见过的黑发黑眼人类女性坐到了无疤先生和金发蓝眼的对面，手指于桌上交叠。

正常世界里无疤先生的一只手臂环过金发蓝眼的肩膀，金发蓝眼则把他的手臂绕在无疤先生腰间。

伤疤先生消失进人群。也许也是消失进时间，也许还是消失进空间。

 

“我找一个人。”第五天是金发蓝眼对你发令，“他的左脸有一道伤疤。”

“是你。”你恍然大悟，伤疤先生口中的“另一个人”。他伪装得很好，步伐轻快，神色活泼，经过姑娘们身边时冲她们友好眨眼，以至于让你以为是另一个金发蓝眼。

这一个变换起气质来就像脱掉外套一样简单。他看似随意靠在吧台边，口吻听起来像脆冰滚过刀尖，本人则闻起来像战争和枯干。

“看来他提起过我，嗯？”

“是的。但我无法向你提供任何信息，先生，对我来说他只是另一个来去自由的顾客。”

金发蓝眼冲你偏头，露出肉食动物闻见腥味时那种似笑未笑的神色。他的睫毛被柔光染深，与投影一起衬得那对眼珠瘆人吸亮。

“我没打算让你告诉我他在哪，”他说，拉下眉峰作出副你误会我了的面孔，或者按人类的形容：狗狗脸。但即便隔着一个吧台你也能感觉到那让你不自觉后退的尖锐凌厉，“我只是告诉你我在找他，不是吗？”

“是的，先生。”你伸手去够吧台底下的警报器，“我会替你转达的。”

他在你摸到按钮凸起前捉住了你的手腕，即刻换回那副无忧无虑的快活表皮：“不用麻烦，我这就走。”

直到一个贝久人冲你大喊他的克林贡咖啡在哪时，你才从那一攥的现世灼狱里缓过神来。

 

第六天宇宙没能免俗。

第七天也是一样。

第八天宇宙懒懒洋洋。

第九天也是一样。

第十天宇宙依然庸平。

第十一天也是一样。

 

第十二天，伤疤先生重新出现了。

与上次相比他更加落魄，毛衣领口是一片无法辨认的污渍，夹克皱巴成无数山岭沟壑，唯一不变的是他过于挺直的脊背和仿佛有一只万花筒在其中打碎的眼睛。

他见你欲言又止，立即知道发生了什么。

“他在这。”伤疤先生坐上他的老位子，手边是你一见他进来就准备好的老样子饮料，“几天前？”

“六天。”你回答。

“六天。”他确认。

他那么平静。神色安定，动作安适，言语安宁。好像你对他说的是食品保质期。你越发不理解这些人型生物了。他怎么会这么平静？

“我本就是来道别的，”伤疤先生继续，“好的酒只有你这里有，所以我来喝最后一杯。”

他要他跟他回去？他要逃离下个宇宙？他会不会杀了他？

你有无数个旧疑惑和新问题等待答案。

你抬头，张大嘴，却哽住。你看到了从西北角小桌处走过来的金发蓝眼。

他什么时候在这的？这些天他难道都在？他在等待什么？

你吞咽，伸出手，发警报。但你忽然明白伤疤先生想要被金发蓝眼找到。

伤疤先生喝着倒数第二口酒。金发蓝眼坐在他的身边座位。伤疤先生把酒杯递给另一人。金发蓝眼什么都没说得喝干。

然后金发蓝眼冲着伤疤先生的下巴狠揍一拳。

伤疤先生踉跄，咳嗽，抹血。

然后伤疤先生卡住金发蓝眼的脖颈用力亲吻。

金发蓝眼喘息，站稳，大笑。

 

 

FIN

 

 

 


End file.
